


Die Sommerferien（暑假）

by dorisDC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 那年暑假的戀愛故事。





	1. Chapter 1

　　Gellert Grindelwald面無表情地坐在往英國的渡輪上，全然沒有第一次坐渡輪的興奮或好奇。

　　他的心情不怎麼好，倒不是因為被學校開除而感到丟臉，因為過於「激進」的黑魔法實驗被開除，對他來說反而是一件適合誇耀的榮譽——雖然他不覺得這種實驗有什麼好大驚小怪的——讓他感到煩躁的是他原本詳細的規劃被退學這件事給完全打亂了。按照Gellert對自己的生涯規劃，他不該這麼早離開德姆蘭，學校圖書館的藏書是他還不想離開的理由之一，離開之後很難找到適合做黑魔法實驗的空間是理由之二。

　　因為找不到適合的地點，那個未完成的黑魔法實驗一直懸在心上，他只能不斷地在羊皮紙上推導各種可能的結果。早在實驗之前他就做過詳細推導，確保實驗會走向他想要的結果，現在重複一遍推導過程，簡直枯燥無味至極。

　　渡輪裡的房間極悶，彷彿能嗅到啟航以來就凝固在這裡的各種空氣，整個空間透著一股陳腐的氣味，但推開窗戶又會聞到煤炭燃燒的臭味，這讓他的心情更加惡劣。要不是申請通過跨國飛路網需要好幾天時間，他又沒嘗試過跨國的現影、消影咒，他不會來搭這個麻瓜發明的交通工具。即使這是魔法部管控、施了魔法的船隻也改變不了他討厭這艘渡輪的心情。　　

　　就算被退學，他本來也不必如此匆忙地離開。

　　要不是在德姆蘭放暑假的第一天——按照他的新計劃，他有一堆小型黑魔法實驗要完成——Gellert收到如雪片般飛來的大量信件，來自同學、學弟妹甚至學長姐們，他們誠摯地讚美他的黑魔法天賦，又安慰他退學不代表什麼。如果這些太過熱情的信內容僅僅如此就算了，這些人最後竟然熱情邀請他去家裡玩，或表示想登門拜訪，似乎熱切地想要轉移他的注意力，安撫他因為被退學而受傷的自尊與靈魂……

　　對他來說，退學本來是不能代表什麼，但如果被退學代表他得要浪費寶貴的時間應付這些毫無助益的社交往來，那他當初在進行實驗就會稍微低調一點。

　　比起留在家裡，等著招待訪客，不如暫時出去避一避，地點越遠越好。Gellert幾乎沒有猶豫就決定去英國，每年都寄信來邀請他去高錐客洞過暑假的姨婆是最好的選擇。他的姨婆Bathilda Bagshot沒有孩子，是個研究魔法史的學者，學者大多不喜歡熱鬧，Gellert確定自己去姨婆家不會被干涉太多。

　　他想，他可以在姨婆家繼續他的黑魔法實驗。

 

***

 

　　上了年紀的Bathilda Bagshot心情非常好，這幾天自己的侄孫願意來她家過暑假，她高興得不得了，特意拾起點心食譜，連三天下午都給侄孫烤不一樣的餅乾和蛋糕。她獨居在高錐客洞許久，平時沒什麼親戚和她來往，年輕喜歡安靜時還不覺得獨居寂寞，一個人泡在文獻裡就可以過好幾天，可是人一老就開始喜歡熱鬧。

　　她生怕侄孫覺得無聊，提前回到德國，於是花了三天想到了一個好主意，她要給自己的侄孫找個好朋友。

　　「Albus，這是我的侄孫Gellert Grindelwald。Gellert，這是Albus Dumbledore，剛剛從霍格華茲畢業，十分優秀，相信你們會有共通的話題。」久未有人來拜訪的Bathilda Bagshot顯然不擅長此道，乾巴巴地介紹。

　　「你好。」Albus向他伸出手，「你直接叫我Albus吧。」

　　Gellert Grindelwald看著眼前紅褐髮色、湛藍眼眸，笑得陽光燦爛的傢伙，開始懷疑自己來英國躲清靜的決定是不是錯了。

　　他不打算立刻離開姨婆家，所以他沒有掃Bathilda的面子，卻也沒多熱情，掛著禮貌的假笑和Albus握手，「你好。」

　　「你是德姆蘭的學生？今年幾年級？來過暑假吧？」Albus熱情地和他打招呼。

　　Gellert連跟Bathilda姨都沒透露自己被學校開除的消息，更不會跟一個剛認識的陌生人解釋他已經不是學生，沒有暑假，他承認自己在德姆蘭上學，讀六年級，默認了來英國過暑假這件事，態度和Albus一比顯得十分冷淡。

　　Bathilda看出Gellert顯然不怎麼歡迎Albus，心裡有些後悔自己沒有先問過侄孫就邀請別人來一起吃下午茶，她怕氣氛尷尬，主動和Albus搭話，「嚐嚐看我做的蛋糕味道怎麼樣。」　

　　「Bathilda婆婆做的蛋糕最好吃了！」Albus嚐了一口，笑瞇了眼睛，有了甜食入口，Albus根本不在意比他小一些的Gellert冷淡的表現，以地主的姿態熱情邀請Gellert，「高錐客洞雖然不大，但有一些避暑的地方，改天帶你逛逛這裡。」　

　　有Albus在，Gellert吃了幾天來最熱鬧的一頓下午茶，對Bathilda和Albus來說，兩人過了一段很不錯的午茶時光，Gellert渾身散發覺得時間被浪費的那點不耐煩被兩人一同包容了。

　　午茶時間結束，Gellert陪著Bathilda將客人送到門口，Albus突然想到什麼，從口袋裡掏出一顆拳頭大的石頭，抽出魔杖把石頭變成一隻軟綿綿的小白兔，遞給Gellert，不好意思地說：「來之前只準備Bathilda婆婆的禮物，這隻小兔子你先收著，下次我再送更好的。」

　　Gellert眼神一凜，他雖然更擅長黑魔法，但他沒看過變形學書裡有石頭變白兔的咒語，Albus精湛的變形魔法瞬間吸引他全部的注意力，他第一次認真的注視著Albus，問：「這是你自己發明的變形術咒語嗎？」

　　「是啊。我的妹妹Ariana喜歡小白兔，變小白兔哄她最有效了。」Albus爽快地回答。

　　Gellert接過兔子，撫摸兔子雪白滑順的皮毛，感受皮毛底下柔軟的骨肉和熱呼呼的溫度，這隻兔子完全沒留下石頭的堅硬或石頭上的花紋，他若有所思地說：「你的變形魔法很優秀。」

　　這樣出色的變形魔法並不多見，這傢伙……Bathilda說他叫Albus Dumbledore，他是少見的優秀巫師，值得他花時間和對方交流。

　　「謝謝，你喜歡就好。」Albus注意到Gellert的態度改變，覺得送兔子果然送對了。

　　Albus完全誤解了他，他喜歡的不是兔子，而是他的變形魔法。

　　「你明天有空帶我在高錐客洞四處逛逛嗎？」Gellert主動詢問。

　　「當然有空！」Albus欣然答應。

　　Bathilda雖然不知道Gellert為什麼突然想和Albus交流，但她很高興自己邀請Albus的決定沒有做錯，在Gellert和Albus約定明天出發的時間時，主動表示會提前為他們準備好野餐籃。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　和只見過一面的英國巫師一起出門郊遊，有沒有野餐籃對Gellert本人來說無傷大雅，不過他的Bathilda姨婆為此卯足全力，甚至在野餐籃上用了擴展空間的魔咒，準備了豐盛的三明治、蛋糕和餅乾等等各式各樣的點心，連熱茶和熱牛奶也沒有落下。

　　他不習慣拎著野餐籃，說實話那和他一身黑的襯衫、馬甲和西裝褲一點都不搭，Gellert還撐了一支黑傘阻擋過於熱情的艷陽，要不是手上的野餐籃，Gellert Grindelwald看起來像是要去哪兒奔喪似的。

　　他們約在村口，Albus大老遠就看見顯眼的德國少年，身上的那股不耐煩的態度還是和昨天一樣，或者說比昨天還要更明顯。不過他的金髮碧眼、白得發光的膚色和窄而長的俊秀面龐，仍然為他吸引不少目光。

　　高錐客洞少有陌生的帥氣小伙子出現，鄰居幾乎都對彼此了解得一清二楚，了解的程度甚至包括鄰居的親戚有哪些，畢竟這是一個巫師聚集的村落。按照巫師的人口，彼此祖上曾有淵源是再普通不過的事了。即使高錐客洞有零星的麻瓜家庭，這些人多半和高錐客洞的人有親緣關係，只有極少數的外人。

　　為了遵守《保密法》，大多數巫師還是會在外出時維持麻瓜裝扮，至少不穿巫師袍，以免被當成怪人，引來魔法部派來的處罰。

　　「Gellert，等了很久嗎？」Albus揚起笑臉問。

　　「不。」他簡短地回答。

　　Albus手插在燈芯絨的褲口袋裡，兀自往前走，「那我們走吧，去附近的山丘看看，那兒有一片野玫瑰花叢，現在初夏正好是盛開的時候。」

　　玫瑰？兩個男巫去賞花？

　　算了，去哪裡不是重點。他出來是為了結交Albus Dumbledore，不是為了踏青。

　　Gellert跟著Albus往他口中的山丘走，沿途遇上人家Albus就可以講上大半天，從門口的郵筒到屋頂的公雞風向標，這家鄰居種的籬笆和那家鄰居養的狗和貓，他熟稔地一一道來，就好像在說自家事似的。Gellert忍了又忍，一直告訴自己不必和這瘋瘋癲癲的英國巫師計較，當作沒聽見就是了。

　　直到Albus介紹到一家麻瓜，Gellert挑起眉毛，「麻瓜？有麻瓜住在高錐客洞？」

　　「只有一兩戶，這一家就是其中之一。」Albus說。

　　「讓麻瓜住在這裡太危險了。」Gellert不贊同地搖頭。

　　Albus覺得他的擔憂太過誇張，失笑解釋說：「麻瓜不會魔法，並不危險——」

　　「他們愚昧無知又殘忍，對未知的事物全然否定。」Gellert直視他的雙眼，冷冷地說：「你不能否認幾百年前獵巫的歷史，直到如今的《國際保密法》在一六八九年通過，巫師才躲過麻瓜的襲擊，開始過安穩的生活。」

　　Albus暫時失去回話的能力，他永遠不會忘記最初進入霍格華茲就學的那段日子，所有人都曉得他的父親因為殺害麻瓜進入阿茲卡班，他是殺人犯的兒子，他的父親被冠上仇視麻瓜的罪名，而他同樣受到牽連。不只在葛萊分多學院遭受許多指指點點，所有學院針對他父親罪行的竊竊私語，即使在教授的干涉下仍然屢禁不絕。

　　有同樣仇視麻瓜的純血同學朝他伸出橄欖枝，讚美他父親殺害麻瓜為義舉，但他不想繼承這一份仇恨，他不希望仇恨佔據他的人生，最終Albus用優異的成績取代眾人的看法，在第一學期結束前，將眾人的看法扭轉，將他當作前所未有的最聰明的學生。

　　他應該解釋，但他不能解釋，他不想把Ariana的遭遇公諸於眾討來同情，他只希望自己的小妹妹可以擁有安穩平靜的生活。

　　他逃避了仇恨，同樣假裝忘記他父親為何要殺害那些麻瓜——為了可憐的Ariana，他那備受驚嚇小妹妹Ariana。

　　那些罪有應得的麻瓜。

　　「你說得對。」Albus匆匆地將這些年勸慰自己的話，說給自己和Gellert聽，「但是用力量制止仇恨，不是最恰當的方法，濫用力量會讓事情變得更糟。」

　　「能變得多糟？」Gellert質問他。

　　Albus沒有回答，沉默地帶著他繼續往前走。Albus一安靜下來，Gellert發現自己也找不到話題可說，只好靜靜地跟在他身後走。

　　可惜這天難得的好天氣，他們之間的沉默浪費了璀璨的陽光和舒適的氣溫。順著山坡向上爬，他們一滴汗都沒流，舒舒服服地走到山丘頂端。

　　山頂有一棵筆直的胡桃樹，枝葉繁茂，一看就很適合靠著睡午覺。

　　Albus主動打破沉默，指著胡桃樹底下的樹蔭說：「我們能在樹蔭底下野餐，或者在草原上享受陽光也可以，今天的天氣很舒服。」

　　Gellert站在山頂上，徐徐的風拂過他的衣領袖口，他放下野餐籃，環視一週。

　　「玫瑰花呢？」

　　「在山丘底下，那裡有一大片，看到了嗎？」Albus只記得夏天玫瑰花會開，但到底什麼時候開並不確定，他前一天也沒到山丘上來看看花開了沒有，沒想到玫瑰只開了零星幾朵。「哎呀，只開了一些啊。沒關係，等下個禮拜，花會開得更多。」

　　Albus的解釋聽起來極沒誠意，找人看花的是他，現在說下禮拜再來看花會更好的也是他。不過對Gellert來說，花本來就不是重點。

　　樹枝上鳥兒啁啾，Gellert打開野餐籃，從裡面掏出一塊野餐布鋪好，兩人坐下來安靜地用了一頓豐盛的餐點。

　　夾著火腿起司的三明治，用接骨木花果醬和卡士達醬搭配的司康餅，還有香噴噴的熱紅茶和熱牛奶調製的奶茶，糖罐裡的糖好像取之不盡，想加多少就加多少。

　　他看Albus加糖的動作，忍不住問：「加那麼多糖好喝嗎？」

　　「喝一口看看？」Albus真摯地將杯子遞到他麼面前。

　　甜。太甜了。

　　嚇死人的甜味淹沒了他的味蕾，他趕緊咬了一口沒抹醬的司康餅，綜合掉嘴裡的甜味。

　　Albus笑嘻嘻地問：「怎麼樣？」

　　「我喝不了那麼甜。」Gellert說。

　　「那真可惜，糖可是這世界上最棒的食物了。」Albus真心惋惜地說。

　　他沒辦法贊同Albus的話，往旁邊一看，恰好看到一隻棕色的兔子從草叢掠過，他立刻用無杖無聲魔法施展了一個石化咒。

　　Albus注意到魔法的波動，「怎麼了？」

　　Gellert走過去，拎回那隻兔子，遞給Albus，「你能把牠變成石頭給我看嗎？」

　　「如果Ariana聽到你的要求會嚇哭的。」Albus接過兔子，啼笑皆非。

　　「那你變不變？」Gellert不耐煩地問。

　　「變。」Albus爽快地說。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　Albus剛剛從霍格華茲畢業，在來自異國的德姆蘭學生面前，仍然充滿展現自己魔法實力的慾望，既然Gellert要求了，那麼他也不吝嗇展示自己。

　　青年抽出魔杖，一手抱著兔子，接著用慣用手將魔杖轉了數圈，在手指間耍了一個花招，一束玫瑰花順勢變了出來，Albus遞給Gellert，帶著笑意說：「看麻瓜魔術師空手變出花束，就一直很想這麼做一次看看。」

　　本來要接過花束的Gellert愣了一下，剛才自己才表達過厭惡麻瓜的言論，對方是沒聽懂還是沒聽進去？

　　Albus沒管Gellert的表情，直接把花束塞到他的手心，魔杖指著兔子，念出自創的咒語，Gellert注意聆聽他的咒語，觀察魔杖迸發的光束射在兔子身上，那隻棕色的兔子被變成一塊棕灰色的花崗岩。

　　「讓我看看。」Gellert擱下花束，迫不及待地向他要走那塊花崗岩。

　　「小心，它有些重量。」Albus提醒說。

　　它摸起來冰涼、光滑、堅硬、沉重。最重要的是它沒有心跳，剝離原本的型態，兔子被完美的轉換成一塊光滑的橢圓花崗岩。

　　「讓人大開眼界。」Gellert將石頭遞到Albus面前，「你的魔力能讓它維持幾天？」

　　「通常可以維持一個月，或者更久，但我不需要帶一塊石頭回去。」Albus輕輕用魔杖在花崗岩上一點，花崗岩以肉眼可見的方式變回一隻兔子，兔子懵懂地四處張望，大力一蹦從Gellert手上逃脫，跳進草叢逃之夭夭。

　　Gellert拍掉手上殘留的兔子毛和塵土，禮貌地鼓掌，「非常傑出的變形魔法，你有強大的魔力。」

　　「謝謝。」Albus誇張地憑空做了一個脫帽答謝的動作。

　　雖然Albus大方接受了少年的讚美，不過被Gellert用居高臨下的姿態稱讚了一番，讓Albus覺得好笑又滑稽，他哪來的自信對不怎麼熟的人賦予評價？

　　Albus從野餐籃裡，挑出一個三明治，這次是醃鮭魚芥末口味的三明治，他大大了咬了一口，等吞下嘴裡的食物，他換了一個話題說：「你有帶德姆蘭的變形學課本嗎？我能跟你借嗎？」

　　「我沒有帶變形學課本，只有帶黑魔法的書。」Gellert垂下眼睛回答。

　　雖然這是一位擅長變形魔法的青年巫師，但按照英國魔法界對黑魔法的排斥，他明天恐怕就見不著這位鄰居了。

　　這樣也好，他可以繼續黑魔法實驗——

　　「那可以借我黑魔法的書嗎？」

　　意外地，Gellert聽到對方充滿興趣的回應。

　　「你真的想看？」他認真地審視眼前的Albus。

　　「當然！德姆蘭真好啊，不用教授的簽名就能借閱黑魔法的書吧？」

　　「書店裡就有賣了，為什麼要借？」Gellert反問：「霍格華茲借閱黑魔法的書還需要教授簽名？」

　　「對啊，必須有教授簽名才能借閱那些『危險』的黑魔法讀物。」Albus做了一個鬼臉。

　　Gellert冷笑，淡淡地說：「黑魔法並不危險，危險的是無知。」

　　「哈哈，你說得真好，不過霍格華茲更傾向讓學生遠離危險。」

　　「這樣的思想太過陳腐，要是霍格華茲對黑魔法的態度如同封閉的英國魔法界，那麼英國巫師遲早要被淘汰。」

　　Albus聳肩，「如果可以的話，希望你沒忘記我是個英國巫師。」

　　「你不一樣。」Gellert無意將無能英國巫師的標籤貼在對方身上，「英國教的是黑魔法防禦術吧？我們可以交換課本看。」他站起來，拿起野餐藤籃，立刻想回去取自己的黑魔法書籍。

　　「等等，我們的野餐還沒結束呢。」Albus阻止他。

　　「已經看完玫瑰花了。」

　　「今天的天氣多好啊，很適合作日光浴不是嗎？」

　　「……好吧。」

　　雖然浪費時間，不過只多待一會兒，他晚上可以多花一點時間把浪費掉的補回來。

 

***

 

　　黑魔法防禦術是垃圾。

　　他忍住直接對Albus發表感想的衝動，把書還給對方，禮貌的道謝。不過在Albus問起他對黑魔法防禦術的感想時，他一句「垃圾」還是衝口而出，毫無保留。

　　Albus愣了一下，「有這麼糟？」

　　「霍格華茲把英國巫師的旅人札記當成課本使用是否欠缺考慮？」Gellert指著《黑暗力量：自衛指南》說。

　　「旅人札記？」Albus眨眨眼睛。

　　他覺得Gellert看書的方式似乎和他不太一樣。

　　「內容大量提及作者曾在某地遇上某種危險生物，又該如何應對。如果以一篇旅人札記來說，文筆不夠優美，以一本黑魔法防禦術課本來說，防禦咒語又太過分散。」來自德國精通黑魔法的少年刻薄地評價說。

　　「那這一本呢？」Albus拿出N.E.W.T.級測驗的參考書《對抗無臉敵人》，好奇地問Gellert的意見。

　　「標題聳動，內容無趣，都是人盡皆知的普通黑魔法，能夠抵禦一般黑魔法又有什麼用？真正精通黑魔法的人，不只會使用不赦咒。想想看吧，每次都只用蠻橫咒、酷刑咒、索命咒？花樣太少，一點意思都沒有。」談起不赦咒，Gellert一點也沒有對黑魔法的敬畏和恐懼，他彷彿在談論隨便一個烤蛋糕的家庭魔咒似的。

　　Albus沒想到對方會這麼直接地批評黑魔法防禦術，將它看得毫無價值，「在英國，精通這些防禦術已經足夠。不如我借你另一本《實用防禦魔法及其對抗黑魔法之使用》？」

　　「不了，我想這樣的防禦咒只在和平的英國適用。」Gellert說：「別討論黑魔法防禦術了，你試過書上的黑魔法了嗎？那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》——」

　　那是Gellert帶來黑魔法書裡面少有的英文讀本，被率先借給了Albus閱讀。

　　「裡面談論的分靈體概念很有意思，不過實用性不大。」Albus說。

　　「沒錯，分靈體製作的方式雖然很邪惡，但是毫無用處。還不如後面介紹的變形拷打咒在戰鬥中更有實際使用價值，你覺得變形拷打咒的效果和變形咒的魔法運作方式有什麼相似的地方嗎？」Gellert迫不及待地問。

　　Albus以前從來沒有縱向比較過黑魔法和變形學，從這個角度思考倒是新奇。他回憶昨天利用變形拷打咒在蜘蛛上實施的效果，與施展變形咒的差別，和Gellert詳細探討了一下午，連天黑了都沒發覺。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　越深入學習魔法，便對魔法越加著迷。

　　「哥哥？吃晚飯了。」Ariana躲在門後，小聲地呼喚Albus。

　　「糟糕，都這個時間了……」Albus抬頭看時鐘，有些懊惱地搥了一下大腿，隨後展開笑顏問：「要不要留下來吃飯？Gellert？」

　　Gellert挑眉，瞥了一眼躲在門後的Ariana，他不覺得Albus的妹妹歡迎他加入他們家的晚餐。

　　「不了，Bathilda會煮晚餐，我回去吃。」

　　「好吧，那我送你出去。Ariana，這是Gellert哥哥。」Albus溫柔地微笑著，為妹妹介紹家裡新出現的陌生人，「這是我的妹妹Ariana。」

　　「Dumbledore小姐。」Gellert用他最大的禮貌朝她點頭致意。

　　他不打算按照Albus意思直呼Ariana的名字，那太親暱了，保持太近的距離只會徒增尷尬感。

　　Ariana怯生生地點頭還禮，然後一下子跑得無影無蹤。

　　「不好意思，我的妹妹比較害羞。」

　　「看得出來。」

　　「那我就不留你了。」Albus將Gellert送到門口，他擔憂地問：「你可以自己走回去嗎？」

　　「我認得路。」Gellert說。

　　「但是現在天黑了，走夜路不怎麼安全。」

　　「Lumos！」Gellert一揮魔杖，踏出Dumbledore家的大門，「我回去了。」

　　「路上小心。」他只好如此囑咐。

　　在高錐客洞，怎麼可能會遇見危險？這裡安全得像嬰兒的搖籃，生活中的一點兒漣漪都輕得像風吹皺了湖水。

　　他憑著魔杖的照明，安安全全地穿過半個村莊，回到姨婆家。

　　「回來啦？今天去了哪裡玩？」Bathilda以慈祥的笑容迎接他。

　　「去找Albus討論魔法。」Gellert回答。

　　Bathilda驚喜地發現Gellert和Albus的友誼進展神速，雖然Gellert減少待在她家的時間，不過看著孩子每天出門，每天回來，Bathilda作為姨婆已經十足欣慰。在她看來，Gellert是太過傲氣的孩子，沒什麼不好，只是容易吃虧。她希望Albus可以稍微改變Gellert，讓他變得更加優秀。

　　「一定很累了吧。晚餐一定要多吃點，吃飽了才有力氣在明天繼續研究魔法。」Bathilda領著他到餐桌邊，桌上擺滿熱騰騰的食物。

　　德國的晚餐比較簡單，冷湯、麵包和沙拉就可以解決一餐，雖然有點不習慣英國的晚餐，但他不討厭Bathilda的殷勤，他不討厭所有願意對他好的人。

　　比如新認識的Albus，就是一個對他友善的人，他想攏絡像Albus這樣強大的巫師，不過他一直還沒找到時機。不過當他見到Ariana，他就知道轉機已經出現。那個女孩微弱的魔力波動很有意思，他直覺認定Ariana會成為一個直擊Albus內心的重要切入點。

　　晚餐吃到一半，Gellert漫不經心地提道：「我今天見到Ariana。」

　　「你見到了Ariana？她還好嗎？」Bathilda追問。

　　「看起來臉色蒼白，很害羞的樣子。」

　　「那是個可憐的孩子。」Bathilda嘆氣。

　　「他們家遭遇了什麼可怕的事？」Gellert以真摯地眼神凝望他的姨婆，希望這位精通魔法史的姨婆同樣也喜歡探聽八卦，「可以告訴我嗎？Bathilda，我想幫助Albus。」

　　他如願以償，從Bathilda嘴裡探聽到Dumbledore一家悲慘的故事，被關進阿茲卡班的父親、早逝的母親，兩兄弟帶著脆弱的妹妹一起在高錐客洞過活，日子格外辛苦。

　　還好Albus很有天份，能留任霍格華茲成為變形學教授，想來之後他們的日子能好過一些。Bathilda這麼下結論說。

　　「原來是這樣，麻瓜真是可惡。」他用餐巾紙輕壓唇角。

　　雖然那女孩是最好的切入點，但他不想將所有籌碼壓在Ariana身上。Albus本人十分優秀，如果能夠單純的籠絡他更好，Gellert有更好的想法。因為他已經察覺到Albus——或者說Dumbledore家的人都渴望著愛，渴望親密的關係，渴望得身上露出破綻，傷口鮮血淋漓。Gellert不明白為何人們總是那麼地需要愛，或者樂於付出愛。

　　他從來沒有擁有過一份貼近心口的愛，但他擁有很多人的愛，Bathilda對他親情的愛，他的同學、學弟妹對他的敬愛，他從未付出愛，現在他還把那份珍貴的愛保留在手裡，正好可以用來和Albus交換一份真心。

　　Gellert要讓Albus成為他最親密的夥伴，一起建立新世界秩序，一個天賦卓越的純血巫師有這個資格和他並駕齊驅，他有自信讓Albus成為他的最佳拍檔。

　　如果愛他就能得到他的話。Gellert露出志在必得的堅定笑容，難得在晚餐後沒有翻閱任何一本黑魔法的書，也沒做任何黑魔法實驗，而是枯坐在床上，思考追求Albus的方法，並從明天開始付諸實踐。

 

***

 

　　隔日下午，他再度約了Albus出外踏青，避免被Albus的弟弟或妹妹打擾。

　　他當著Albus的面，在山丘上的胡桃樹刻了死神聖物的標記——三角形內含一個圓，然後用一條線對分了圓和三角形——他在離開德姆蘭之前也在德姆蘭城堡的牆壁畫下這個圖案，他將死神聖物的標記當作自己的標記使用，而他也想將死神聖物的秘密與Albus分享。

　　Albus看他想說話，搶先一步指著被刻出標誌的胡桃樹說：「這棵樹是無辜的。」

　　「……你知道死神聖物嗎？」他不想搭理對方的裝瘋賣傻。

　　「當然，我看過《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》，魔法界的小孩都聽過〈三兄弟的故事〉，裡面說到的三個珍寶就是死神的聖物。」

　　「接骨木魔杖、重生石、隱形斗篷。」Gellert一項一項細數死神聖物，凝視Albus的眼睛說：「這些都是真的。」　

　　Albus做出傾聽的姿態。

　　「我想和你分享我知道的秘密，故事中的皮福雷兄弟，就埋藏在高錐客洞。」Gellert慎重地說。

　　「你想要來一場探險嗎？」Albus露出頑皮地笑，如果Gellert想要冒險，他願意奉陪。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　「不，尋找死神聖物雖然重要，但拿到死神聖物，只是為了成就另外一件更重要的事，我希望和你一起建立一個新的世界。」Gellert說。

　　「建立新世界？」Albus以為自己聽錯了。

　　一個比自己年輕些的少年，站在自己的面前，大談要建立一個新世界，他為面對如此荒謬的一幕感到哭笑不得。

　　「你覺得保護麻瓜合理嗎？」Gellert問。

　　「他們弱小——」

　　「不，擁有《保密法》的巫師們，才是真正弱小的存在！我們明明擁有優勢，純血血統讓我們擁有純粹且強大魔力，這是梅林賜與獨一無二的天賦，使我們可以施展魔法。我們擁有統治麻瓜的實力，讓我們屏除《保密法》，重新建立秩序，建立一個讓巫師們安心生活的新世界！」

　　Gellert鏗鏘有力的發言擊中Albus的心坎裡，Albus從未想過屏棄《保密法》，他將擁有一個什麼樣的生活……

　　把麻瓜放在眼下看守的方法確實讓人心動，他們巫師確實有能力統治麻瓜，但這樣真的妥當嗎？Albus心裡還有些動搖，在霍格華茲數年求學歷程裡，他學到的總是麻瓜很脆弱、麻瓜需要保護，以及巫師必須遠離麻瓜，才能讓彼此都享有安穩的生活。

　　「我們不會殺掉所有麻瓜，他們仍然能夠存在這個世界，這世上有許多事可以讓麻瓜去做，他們仍然能夠保有原來的生活。」

　　「那麼你打算怎麼建立新世界呢？」Albus笑盈盈地問。

　　「我們都擁有強大的力量，而像你這樣優秀的人，自然有吸引人追隨的魅力。」Gellert說。

　　「多謝誇獎。」Albus不為所動。

　　「我也有我的追隨者，他們信奉我，追隨我。和追隨你的類型不同，他們嚮往黑暗，而你的追隨者嚮往光明。我們是一體兩面的存在，Albus，我們密不可分。」

　　原本還抱著輕鬆心態聽Gellert說話的Albus表情嚴肅起來，Albus知道以Gellert在黑魔法上的絕佳天賦，能吸引多少嚮往黑暗的人追隨他、信奉他。而Albus也清楚他自己能招攬到多少人，以他曾任霍格華茲學生會長的號召力，至少年輕一代的巫師都願意聽他發言，若往後他以教授身份在學校待上幾年，他能成為更加有影響力的人。

　　就成為巫師的領導者而言，他們兩人都有能力勝任。只是他沒想到想出建立新世界的Gellert，會願意和他分享權柄。

　　「為什麼找上我？」Albus問：「你不需要我，也有能力成為新世界的王。」

　　「我不想成為王，我只是不希望巫師的世界繼續腐朽下去，既然我有能力改變這一切，為什麼我不去做呢？如果只有我，構築新世界也許需要很多年，但只要有你在，改變世界就會變得更加迅速，這難道不是一件好事嗎？」

　　Gellert的眼睛就像天空一樣藍，沒有雲翳遮掩，乾淨透徹。Albus想，他確實是為魔法界尋求未來的一個可能。

　　雖然冒險，雖然建立一個新世界聽起來太過莽撞，但非常的吸引人。

　　「你可以待在這裡繼續思考，我先失陪了。」

　　「你不再多說點什麼說服我嗎？」

　　「重要的話，說一次就夠了。」

　　「傲慢的傢伙。」Albus笑了，他坐下來靠在胡桃木上，拔了一片野草在嘴裡咀嚼嫩白的根部，青草的清甜味在嘴裡瀰漫開來。

***

　　德國少年說到做到，之後幾天都沒有來拜訪Albus，Albus還以為Gellert會用還在他手上的那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》當藉口，來找他讓他還書，順便說服他一起加入那彷彿天方夜譚的計畫。

　　但Gellert什麼都沒做。

　　這幾天Albus一直反覆閱讀《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》，他想藉由〈三兄弟的故事〉讓自己冷靜下來，好好思考所謂的建立新世界將會改變什麼、帶來什麼、毀滅什麼……

　　「Albus哥哥？」Ariana覺得一直抱著童話故事看個不停的Albus很反常。

　　Albus朝妹妹招招手，要自己的妹妹一起和他窩在床上，等Ariana坐好了，他才問：「Ariana，你覺得哥哥聰明嗎？」

　　「Albus哥哥很聰明，比Aberforth哥哥都還要聰明。」Ariana說。

　　擔心妹妹的Aberforth一直偷偷跟在妹妹身後，聽到她的話，他忍不住跳出來抗議，「喂，我聽到了，Ariana。」

　　被抓到說二哥壞話的Ariana躲在Albus身後朝Aberforth吐舌頭，少見地露出明媚的笑容。

　　「我說的是真的嘛，不然二哥拿成績單出來跟大哥比。」

　　「看什麼成績單，要就靠決鬥比！Albus你敢不敢！」Aberforth抽出魔杖。

　　「靠決鬥太粗魯了，而且你晚餐做好了嗎？」Albus不想和弟弟打架。

　　「什麼晚餐？」他一愣。

　　Ariana悄悄探出頭，小聲地提醒她二哥說：「今天輪到你做飯了。」

　　「我當然知道我得做飯，我這就去。」Aberforth收起魔杖，悻然離開。

　　「大哥別一直欺負二哥，二哥很好很好。」

　　Ariana其實更親近Aberforth，Aberforth的年齡與她更接近，又會耐心地陪伴她一起喂羊，他是唯一能夠安撫她情緒的哥哥，相較之下Albus一直有一種距離感，讓她不敢太過放肆。

　　「好吧，看在Ariana的份上。」Albus先答應下來，隨後又開玩笑說：「Ariana偏心，更喜歡妳二哥。」

　　「沒有，我都喜歡。」Ariana趕緊說。

　　「你們不要再來了！」Aberforth的怒吼聲從大門口傳到Albus的房間。

　　他的憤怒嚇得Ariana一下縮到棉被裡，Albus拍拍她的肩膀，「待在哥哥的房間裡，先不要出來好嗎？」

　　縮在棉被裡的Ariana點點頭，同意他的要求。

　　Albus這才踏下床，去外面看到底發生什麼狀況，看到門外來人的著裝，他一下就明白了。

　　聖蒙果醫院的人又來了。

　　「抱歉，我們需要確認Dumbledore小姐的狀況，她過得好嗎？」穿著綠色長袍的聖蒙果治療師帶著悲憫的表情詢問說。

　　「好得不能再好！」Aberforth被他的問題惹火，再次怒吼。

　　「Dumbledore先生，您認為讓她生活在這樣的地方真的好嗎？」聖蒙果治療師以真摯的表情問Aberforth說。

　　「我家很好，很安全，沒什麼不好！」Aberforth很不高興。

　　聖蒙果治療師不緊不慢地說：「但是我們聽聞您母親——」

　　Albus主動打斷他的話，圈著Aberforth的肩膀，和他站在一起，「不好意思，我們有能力照顧妹妹，請你們不要再來了。」

　　「讓Dumbledore小姐繼續住在家裡，這是對你們自身的安全不負責任！」聖蒙果治療師加重語氣說。

　　「這不關你們的事！」Aberforth說。

　　「失禮了。」Albus當著聖蒙果治療師的面，關上大門。

　　Aberforth垂下頭，握緊拳頭，對Albus說：「讓我休學，在家照顧Ariana。」

　　「不行，你必須上學。」Albus否定他的提議。

　　「但是只有我能安撫Ariana！」他急切地說道。

　　不知道什麼時候，Ariana離開了房間，悄悄來到客廳，「他們又來了，對嗎？Albus哥哥？Aberforth哥哥？」

　　聖蒙果醫院一直希望能讓Ariana住進精神病房接受監管，他們全家人包括Ariana都知道這件事，但他們的媽媽Kendra並不願意把女兒送到聖蒙果醫院孤零零地關在病房裡，即使Kendra身為麻瓜家庭出身的巫師，魔力不夠強悍到得以應對女兒的魔力暴動。

　　如今Kendra因為女兒意外身亡，Ariana的兩位兄長也沒有改變態度，他們不願意將她送到聖蒙果醫院待著。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　沒有得到兄長們的回答，Ariana露出害怕的表情，身上洩漏的魔力開始震盪，牽動整棟房屋，窗戶喀啦喀啦地響、放在桌上的餐具和瓷盤碰撞叮叮噹噹，那些不安的碰撞聲響與兄長們的沉默，使得Ariana更加害怕，黑霧不受控制地從她的身周瀰漫開來……

　　「都是我的錯……」Ariana垂下頭。

　　「妳沒錯。」Aberforth立刻衝到Ariana身邊，摟著妹妹，輕輕拍打她的肩膀安撫說：「沒事的，Ariana。看著我，沒事的，我就在這裡，妳什麼事都沒做錯。」

　　Albus抽出魔杖，為Ariana和Aberforth身上各套一個防護安全的魔力護罩，房子的震盪立刻減緩下來，但Ariana卻嚇了一跳，Aberforth立刻回頭吼他，「你別多事！」

　　「抱歉。」Albus無奈地舉高雙手，收起魔杖表示不會再做任何事。他想他不是一個合格的哥哥，不像Aberforth貼心，好像多做多錯，做什麼都不對。

　　Aberforth狠狠瞪了他一眼，揮手散掉他變出來的魔力護罩，繼續安撫妹妹的情緒，「冷靜下來，Ariana，哥哥就在這裡，哪裡都不去，妳會繼續住在家裡，我們哪裡都不去。」

　　「讓我去吧。」Ariana紅了眼眶，低低地啜泣起來，「都是我不好，媽媽——」

　　Aberforth打斷她，溫柔且堅定地說：「別這麼說，媽媽愛妳，她讓妳記得她有多愛妳，不是嗎？」

　　她的眼淚流個不停，嗚咽著點點頭，又點點頭。

　　麻瓜。

　　Albus以往從未思考《保密法》、思考避開麻瓜的好與壞，他純粹的覺得麻瓜裡本來就有好人和壞人，就和巫師也分好巫師和壞巫師一樣。

　　他的母親來自麻瓜家庭，他們幼時曾拜訪外公外婆，他們對母親、對外孫和外孫女擁有魔法毫無歧視和偏見，那是一對非常棒的父母，愛女兒Kendra也愛她的三個兒女。Albus記得外婆說過，因為父親Percival和母親結合，才有他們三兄妹存在，他們因愛而生。Albus還記得幼時他的家庭是多麽的幸福，他們三兄妹擁有最好的童年。

　　如果沒有發生那件意外，如果不是《保密法》讓麻瓜對魔法一無所知……不，如果Ariana遇到的不是三個充滿惡意的麻瓜男孩，而是像他們的麻瓜外公外婆一般和善……但事實就是那三個麻瓜男孩在看到Ariana展現魔法能力時襲擊她、傷害她，使她成為無法醫治的默然者，他的父親不會在盛怒之下殺死那些麻瓜，他們的家庭不會分崩離析……

　　為了保護Ariana，母親不得不謊稱她身體不好，替Ariana拒絕霍格華茲的入學通知。Albus記得妹妹小時候有多期待能夠進入霍格華茲讀書，但母親為她拒絕入學通知時，她從未哭鬧，靜靜地接受不能上學的事實。

　　默然者大多活不過十歲，Ariana好不容易活到十四歲，但她還能活多久呢？

　　在接受霍格華茲聘書時，Albus特意向校長提出他必須每日回家照顧妹妹，無法接受教授輪值夜巡校園的工作，雖然校長好心免去他這一項職責，但他仍然憂心忡忡。要是他待在學校教課的時間裡，Ariana出了什麼意外要怎麼辦？

　　即使Albus再三制止Aberforth休學照顧妹妹的提議，但他明白他的妹妹確實需要家人全天候的陪伴。

　　如果麻瓜知道魔法……

　　如果能夠建立一個讓妹妹安穩生活的世界……

　　如果自己真的可以和Gellert一起建立一個讓巫師安全無虞生存的世界，巫師們不必對麻瓜躲躲閃閃，能夠從容地行走在街上，即使當著麻瓜的面施展魔法也不會遭受處罰……

　　如果有那樣的世界。

　　Albus明白，他已經被Gellert完全說服，這幾日的掙扎不過枉然。

***

　　Albus在山丘上找到正在實驗黑魔法的Gellert，山丘下的玫瑰花漸漸地盛開，花香隨風吹拂，飄到山丘之上。

　　來自德國的少年對他找來這裡似乎一點都不意外，他仍舊穿得一身黑，身邊還放著一個藤編野餐籃，坐在碎花野餐布上。Albus一看到他就忍不住笑了出來，Gellert的著裝仍然和野餐的悠閒毫不相符，長及膝的長靴、貼身剪裁的黑色西裝長褲和沒有一點摺痕的白襯衫，仍舊是一副去參加葬禮也不突兀的打扮。

　　也許德國人都喜歡黑色的衣服。雖然單調，但很適合Gellert。Albus想。

　　Gellert沒有花時間和他寒暄，等Albus坐下，他直入正題。

　　「建立一個新世界需要什麼？」Gellert自問自答： 「秩序、力量和相信新世界的追隨者。」

　　他們討論過魔法，討論過力量的重要，他們了解彼此對其他巫師的號召力，但他們從未仔細討論過新世界的秩序。

　　「那麼新世界會擁有什麼樣的秩序？」Albus問。

　　「建立新世界的秩序，最重要的就是保證我們全體巫師的絕對安全。從數百年前麻瓜對巫師的狩獵行動、制肘巫師以魔法自衛反擊的《保密法》，一直以來都深深地威脅著我們巫師的身家性命。我們都忘記了，擁有魔力的我們才是更有天賦的天選之人，巫師應該成為人類的統治者，規範麻瓜的行為準則。」Gellert篤定地說。

　　「所以廢除《保密法》是最重要的一件事。」Albus說。

　　「沒錯。」Gellert微微地笑了笑，「維持秩序不止要規範麻瓜，還要管理巫師，我們巫師人口稀少，或多或少都有親屬關係，我們要友愛我們的兄弟姐妹，團結在一起，愛任何一人如同愛自己的手足，否則我們將難以應對那數千萬計的麻瓜。」

　　Albus驚奇地發現Gellert笑起來非常好看，他直勾勾地盯著他看，一時間竟然沒注意聽清他說了什麼。等Gellert以詢問的眼神回望他，他才想起一點剛才的關鍵字，「你說愛？」

　　「是的，我們必須彼此相愛。」Gellert維持著恰到好處的迷人微笑，以漂亮的藍眼睛繼續望著他。

　　「什麼？你說相愛？」Albus吃驚得臉紅了。

　　——我一定瘋了。

　　他無法克制自己臉紅心跳，也許這是中了愛情魔藥的緣故……但他剛才沒有吃下任何Gellert給他的食物，也沒看到Gellert對他施展什麼控制魔法……

　　他臉頰發燙，呻吟一聲將臉埋入雙手內，「你在開我玩笑。」

　　「是你沒專心。」Gellert躺到胡桃樹上，拿著書的手靠著腹部，暢快地大笑起來，「我說我們巫師必須彼此友愛，如兄弟手足，你以為是什麼？」

　　「是我的錯。」Albus窘迫地坦承自己分心。

　　「但你確實是十分迷人的巫師。」Gellert深深地望著他說。

　　「德姆蘭有教授學生如何訴說甜言蜜語的課程嗎？」Albus開玩笑說。

　　「沒有，我比較擅長說話，你也可以說我油嘴滑舌，但我確實真心的認為你很迷人。」

　　Albus感受到自己的心臟如春雷般震耳欲聾，他完全無法應付Gellert和他調情，明明自己較為年長，卻表現得這樣生澀，他在心裡反覆提醒自己鎮定，別再臉紅了。

　　「用迷人形容男巫太不恰當了。」Albus別過臉，露出通紅的耳朵。

　　「是嗎？」

　　他指著山丘下的玫瑰想轉移話題，「迷人應該用來形容玫瑰，你看，底下的玫瑰都漸漸開了。」

　　「但是你的紅髮比玫瑰還要鮮豔好看。」Gellert語帶笑意地回應。

　　「別一直捉弄我，Gellert。」

　　「如果你非要認為這是捉弄的話，那就隨你。」他隨意聳肩。

　　Gellert實在太讓人分心。

　　他們繼續談如何建立新世界的秩序，Albus盡全力讓自己的表現不出任何差錯，但他很懷疑對方一定看出什麼不對勁的地方，所以才頻頻用話語捉弄他。不過Gellert笑起來終於有這年紀少年應有的爽朗，Albus不得不在心裡承認自己被對方姣好的面容迷得暈頭轉向。

　　他知道Gellert很優秀，即使比自己還要小兩個年級，但對方精通黑魔法就如他精通變形魔法。不僅如此，Gellert在其他種類的魔法方面對方都有獨特的見解和心得，他們對魔法有相似的見解，對建立新世界的秩序的看法也沒有意見相左的地方。Albus不禁覺得Gellert就像另一個面向的自己，他們的靈魂極度相似，越深入談話越能引起靈魂共鳴。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

　　從這天開始，Albus和Gellert熱切地討論起新世界的建立，混雜對魔法的討論，他們大多去那座山丘上野餐，偶爾下雨則窩在Albus的房間裡。

　　Gellert已經成功攏絡到Albus，但他仍舊在意Ariana，他知道她會成為變數，他和Albus之間的變數。Albus那愚蠢的弟弟都沒辦法改變Albus的想法，只有成為默然者的女孩有可能影響Gellert為自己找來的同伴。

　　這都是Albus太心軟的緣故。

　　不過Gellert並不介意Albus擁有善良的特質，這代表他是光明的，光明的人就像火光，能吸引人奮不顧身地跟隨。光明是十分有趣又高明的特質，Gellert可以預見未來有人會被Albus的言語牽動，隨之起舞。

　　夏季倫敦的雨特別潮濕，泥地被打成一片泥濘，擔憂自己養的小羊，Ariana鼓起勇氣，來找Albus，「雨下得太大了，哥哥。我的小羊泡在雨水裡睡覺會生病。」

　　要不是Aberforth不在，她不太敢來打擾正在和Gellert聊天的大哥，可是二哥被同住在高錐客洞的同學邀請去玩了，Ariana主動幫Aberforth應下邀約，她希望二哥不要忽略自己的朋友，就像她愛護她的小羊朋友。

　　「我馬上幫你處理。」Albus知道Ariana有多怕生，也知道小羊對她有多重要，他對Gellert說：「抱歉，我去幫Ariana看看我們家的羊棚。」

　　「我能跟去參觀嗎？」Gellert問。

　　Albus沒有馬上同意，他輕聲細語和妹妹商量，「Ariana，你同意Gellert一起去看看嗎？」

　　她瑟縮著肩膀，偷偷暼了Gellert一眼，Gellert適時露出恰到好處的禮貌微笑，他亮麗的外貌能讓大部分的人放下心防，他不介意利用自己的容貌。

　　可惜Ariana例外，她隱約感受到Gellert身上的危險，本能抗拒他靠近自己和自己的小羊。她為難地看了Albus，想拒絕大哥，又覺得自己應該不含偏見的對待大哥的朋友。

　　「好吧。」她說。

　　「我們走。」Albus說。

　　他們一起來到後院，後院搭了一個羊棚，裡面有好幾隻雪白的棉羊，羊隻蓬鬆雪白的毛一看就知道牠們平時被照顧得很好——大部分的羊現在看起來也都還好，牠們縮在角落，擠在一塊兒取暖。只有最外側的羊蹄子、腿上、身上濺了泥點，讓Gellert皺起眉頭。

　　眼前這一幕讓Gellert感同身受，彷彿自己的羊毛衫被染上泥點似的，他極想動手將這片混亂收拾乾淨，但這是Ariana的羊，他是客人，所以他視線投向Albus。

　　Albus先朝地面施展了一個乾燥的魔法，接著又讓羊棚棚頂朝外延展了一些，羊棚圍欄的底部多了一道下凹的溝渠排水，他三兩下就解決完雨水造成的災難，Ariana立刻展露笑顏，只有Gellert還不太滿意。

　　「那隻羊，髒了。」Gellert伸手指著羊說。

　　「噢，你說Nina？Ariana會幫牠洗乾淨，是不是？」Albus笑咪咪地回應。

　　「當然，我馬上就幫Nina洗澡，哥哥可以幫我準備熱水嗎？」Ariana說。

　　那隻羊竟然有名字？Gellert還沒驚訝完，就被Albus自然而然地指使，「Gellert，請幫我在那邊那個木桶裡加滿熱水好嗎？」

　　Gellert挑眉，只點點頭沒說什麼，便揮動魔杖讓熱水落進Albus指的木桶裡。Ariana沒想到他會幫忙，怯生生地看向他，然後低下頭小聲說：「謝謝。」

　　「不客氣。」

　　Ariana拿了一把椰棕刷，沾了熱水替綿羊Nina細緻地清洗，Gellert沒有問Albus為什麼不用魔法幫忙，他們兩個男士站在旁邊，沒有紳士風度地置身事外，不過問、不幫忙，直到Ariana把Nina洗乾淨了，放下椰棕刷將手洗淨，她自己的洋裝裙擺也弄得半濕。

　　「我好了，回房間換衣服，哥哥你們去忙吧。」Ariana捧著裙擺跑回房間。

　　Gellert目送她的背影，對Albus輕聲說：「你們把她當成普通的麻瓜女孩在養。」

　　「她是默然者，身體虛弱，媽媽沒有讓她學過魔法。」Albus低聲回應。

　　「巫師要更妥善的保護家人，就必須打破現今魔法部設下的桎梏。」Gellert手搭著他的肩膀，貼近他說。

　　「我知道。」

　　Albus已經想清楚了，所以他才會跟著Gellert謀劃一個新世界。

　　Gellert雙手環抱他，「我們回你的房間去吧，外面太濕冷了，你的衣服都涼透了。」

　　直到這時，Albus才感覺到自己的指尖冰涼，倫敦夏天下起雨來特別濕冷，Gellert的關懷讓他心底散發一陣陣暖意。

　　「走吧？我們剛才說到哪了？」Albus問。

　　伴隨著雨聲，他們回到Albus的房間裡繼續先前的討論，Albus準備了一壺熱茶，從抽屜裡拿出一罐硬糖，打開鐵罐罐口，遞給Gellert說：「吃一點？」

　　Gellert偏愛鹹食，但是看到糖果，他有了一個好主意，於是他張開嘴，「啊——」

　　Albus果然捻了一顆淺綠色橢圓的晶瑩硬糖，放在他的舌尖上，在含進糖之前，Gellert先含住了Albus的食指，舌尖故意在手指勾了一下。

　　「Gellert。」Albus無奈地抽出食指，指尖還存留一絲異樣。

　　自己冰冷的手指被溫熱的舌頭舔過……

　　若無其事地收回手，Albus握住拳頭，食指和拇指揉搓想忘掉那一點奇怪的感覺。

　　Gellert一下嚼碎嘴裡的硬糖，酸得讓人顫抖的味道讓他蹙起眉心，「這是什麼糖？」

　　「檸檬口味的硬糖，不過我覺得還是檸檬雪寶更好吃。」

　　「檸檬雪寶？」

　　「另一種檸檬硬糖。」看Gellert沒什麼興趣的樣子，Albus替他到了一杯茶，「配茶就不酸了。」

　　「你的口味真怪。」Gellert三兩下嚼碎硬糖然後吞進喉嚨裡，灌了一大口茶。

　　「會嗎？」Albus自己不覺得喜歡檸檬糖有什麼奇怪的地方。

　　搭配熱騰騰的紅茶，果然沖淡檸檬糖的酸味，不過接下來Gellert再也不肯接受Albus遞給他的糖，讓Albus在心裡暗笑。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　Gellert最近心情很好，雖然黑魔法的研究沒什麼進度，但黑魔法不再是最重要的事。他覺得跨越了海洋，來到濕冷的英國終於有了獨特的意義，這個決定讓他與Albus擁有命運般的相遇，他們對魔法的理解、對新世界的想法相近，有時他才簡單敘述一個好點子，Albus就能完全明白他的理念，就他提出的概念延伸討論下去。

　　坐在山丘上，盛夏玫瑰花都完全綻放了，玫瑰花香味越發濃郁，甜絲絲的讓人想起玫瑰味的甜點。今天不只沒有下雨，還萬里無雲，壯闊的藍天一看就讓人心情舒暢。

　　Gellert和Albus的討論非常熱烈，對於新世界的構想越來越明徹。

　　為了讓所有巫師能夠光明正大地行走在街上，隨心所欲的消影、現影，用魔法保護自己，我們必須削除《保密法》；為了巫師的血脈傳承，使巫師古老的傳承不至於消失，巫師們必須團結在一起，為集體的利益發聲，我們必須削除《保密法》；為了全巫師的未來，戳破和平的表象是必要的，各國的魔法部都太過腐朽，為了麻瓜，巫師的生存空間被擠壓，我們必須削除《保密法》，削除魔法部對巫師的箝制。

　　巫師和麻瓜就像兩個不同的物種，擁有魔法的巫師作為更為優秀的人類，沒有魔法的麻瓜應該成為被統治者。擁有魔法的巫師族群有責任讓巫師群體發展壯大，由優秀的巫師治理全世界的人類，才能延續人類的未來。

　　為了自由。

　　為了愛。

　　「沒有人比你更懂我，Albus。認識你是我來英國的唯一意義。」Gellert發自內心地說。

　　「難道你不會為了Bathilda超好吃的大釜蛋糕來英國嗎？」Albus開了一個玩笑，轉移視線，不敢繼續看他，就怕洩露眼底的悸動。

　　Albus很快確定自己喜歡上來自德國的天才少年，明明才認識沒多久，卻越來越喜歡他，Albus沒有認識任何一個比他更擅長魔法的同齡人，或者比他還要對世界、對魔法界存續擁有透徹的了解的年輕人，只有Gellert是不同的。

　　「大釜蛋糕不能吸引我，我為你而來。」Gellert說。

　　「你別這麼說話。」Albus無奈地回頭看他。

　　「你應該不是一個遲鈍的人。」Gellert嘆氣。

　　這讓Albus提起了心，有些緊張，「所以？」

　　「所以你應該懂我的意思，Albus。」Gellert身體傾向他，與他臉貼著臉，嘴唇與嘴唇之間只剩短短一釐米，「但我懷疑如果我不說破，你還能繼續裝傻下去。」

　　「我只是不敢相信……」

　　「不敢相信我喜歡你，還是不敢相信會喜歡上我？」Gellert問。

　　「沒有人會不喜歡你。」Albus的話完全發自內心。

　　Gellert撇嘴，「多謝誇獎，不過你弟弟就很不喜歡我。」

　　「他也不喜歡我。他不喜歡很多人，個性比較直，不過沒有惡意。」Albus為自己的弟弟說話。

　　「而我不在意你弟弟喜不喜歡我，更重要的是你，Albus。」Gellert手覆上Albus的，輕輕地摩挲，異色雙眸緊盯著他不放，「我想要你回應我。」

　　只要向前一點就能吻到Gellert，Albus不再掙扎，按造自己的心意吻他。他的嘴唇柔軟的像玫瑰花瓣，豔紅的唇色也像，這是一個紅茶、牛奶餅乾味道的吻。Gellert熱烈的回應他，更動用了牙齒輕輕地咬他的舌頭，這一點都不像兩人初次親吻，Albus覺得自己好像被狼壓著啃了一大口，有點兒哭笑不得。

　　直到被Gellert放開，Albus用手碰碰自己腫起來的嘴唇說：「你就是這樣吻人的？」

　　「不喜歡？」

　　——那就再來一次。

　　於是Albus又被桀驁不馴的德國少年壓著啃了一遍。

　　「好了，我很滿意！」Albus不得不推開他，修改自己的評價，好讓自己可憐的嘴唇不被吸吮得破皮。

　　「那再繼續。」Gellert有點兒上癮，大概是Albus太喜歡吃糖的緣故，吻起來甜絲絲的。

　　「好，親一下。」Albus啄了他一口打發他。

　　Albus不敢讓他再繼續下去，要是再吻得激烈，接下來做的就不只是吻了。這可不是家裡，他不覺得在野餐墊上是繼續下去的好地方。

　　雖然還意猶未盡，不過Gellert尊重他的意思，停下來轉而盯著Albus打量，決定暫時過過眼癮。

　　他覺得Albus不只催生他的野心，也催生他的慾望，他想他確實「為了更偉大的利益」為全魔法界操心，不過他也在心裡惦記著Albus，即使人在眼前，他卻只能暫時用想像的方式解決飢渴。他吞了一下喉嚨，覺得嘴裡發乾，只好喝了一口紅茶，拿到Albus加了八顆方糖的紅茶，他又想到剛才的吻，簡直沒完沒了。

　　「太甜了。」Gellert舔舔嘴唇說。

　　「你不能總是這樣。」Albus無可奈何地用手遮住眼睛。

　　「怎麼樣？」Gellert愉快地笑了。

　　「用那種表情說那種話。」Albus譴責地看著他。

　　「但是你喜歡。」他篤定地說。

　　Albus沒辦法在這時候說謊，只好坦承，「是的，我喜歡你這麼做。」

　　這就是愛啊。Gellert想。

　　原本打算用愛來拉攏Albus的時候，他還不知道愛是什麼，現在他充分了解愛的感受。

　　愛是佔有，他想讓Albus完完全全的屬於他，不只屬於他們對於新世界的偉大計畫，在不去思考魔法咒語、新世界的其他時刻也深深的記掛他，把他放在最最重要的位置。

　　Gellert喜歡愛帶給他的驚喜，他打算好好享受愛上Albus的感覺，品味喜歡這種情緒對他自身產生的變化。

 

　　於是他們黏在一起的時間比過去還要更長，Bathilda雖然有點寂寞，但她還是很高興她的侄孫Gellert交了一個好朋友。比起有點兒遲鈍的Bathilda，Ariana更快察覺大哥和他新朋友的變化，他們的關係更緊密了，甚至比親人還要跟親暱一些，更像一對戀人。

　　女孩兒對這方面的情感更敏銳，她很高興Albus哥哥開心起來，畢竟她知道自己是拖累，她的家人看她的時候，即使隱瞞的再好，女孩兒仍然能感受到對方的擔憂，她的身體不好，哥哥們也很少敞開笑臉。

　　她和小羊小聲分享她的發現，不去打擾他們，Albus哥哥和他的新朋友——他的戀人Grindelwald先生總有說不完的話，她還記得媽媽在她小時候，曾經掛著甜甜的笑容，和她分享她和爸爸的戀愛故事，Ariana在Albus哥哥身上看到同樣的幸福表情。

　　這樣真好，她由衷地想。

　　可惜Grindelwald先生還要回德國上學，要是這個夏天能夠永遠的持續下去就好了。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　Gellert敏銳地察覺女孩的觀察，他坦然接受Ariana的視線，因為他知道女孩沒辦法影響Albus，他的戀人是堅定的人，他們對自己的決定都非常篤定，更鮮少懷疑自己的決定，即使被人質疑，仍然能夠守住自己的立場。不過Gellert很快就發現Ariana支持他們戀愛，後院羊棚的門開始為他鬆鬆地鎖著，只要輕輕一撥鎖頭就能打開，他隨時都能從Dumbledore家的後院溜進Albus的房間，不必翻越窗戶。

　　雖然爬窗台別有一番情趣，不過他接受了女孩兒的善意，還給她帶了禮物，幾個女孩會喜歡的緞帶髮飾，還有一件漂亮的墨綠色洋裝，特別適合這個夏天，更襯Dumbledore家族遺傳的紅髮。他把禮物袋掛在Ariana的房門手把上，大概是不擅長照顧自己，家中唯一會注意到孩子穿著的母親逝世，Dumbledore兄弟才會忘記為妹妹買衣服。

　　「Grindelwald先生。」她悄悄的推開門，感覺到房門的重量，她拉上門，看到門把上掛著的禮物袋。

　　「Gellert。」他糾正她的稱呼，「自從妳為我開門之後，我們就算朋友了吧？Ariana。」

　　「Gellert哥哥，這是給我的？」

　　「禮物。」他點點頭，看著Ariana洗得泛白的淺綠色洋裝，忍不住問：「你哥哥給你零用錢嗎？下次我給你帶一本貓頭鷹郵購服裝型錄。」

　　他實在看不慣別人不好好穿衣服，每天看見Bathilda姨婆穿大紅大紫、星星月亮花紋的巫師袍，就已經讓他眼睛發疼了。

　　「好。」Ariana有些不好意思，但她一口應下。

　　「那就這麼說定了。」

　　正當Gellert想要告辭，去找Albus的時候，Ariana突然小聲地說：「Gellert哥哥和我的哥哥不一樣呢。他們很少拿巫師的書給我看。」

　　「妳是巫師。」

　　「沒什麼魔力、不會魔法、身體孱弱的巫師。」

　　「可以和默默然對抗這麼久，我不覺得妳是弱者，妳應該嘗試施展咒語，從擁有一支趁手的魔杖——」

　　「Gellert。」Albus喝止了他。

　　Gellert回頭，看Albus站在走廊的另一頭，第一次不帶笑臉沉默地看過來，他完全沒聽見Albus的腳步聲，也不知道對方聽到了多少。

　　Ariana提著禮物，迅速地關上房門，她看Albus的臉色就知道他想說教，她可不想留在原地讓他唸一頓。

　　「我正要去你的房間找你。」Gellert說。

　　你不該慫恿她冒險，Ariana的身體虛弱，她承擔不了任何一絲意外……

　　Albus張了張口，把話吞到肚子裡，他知道在這裡說Ariana能聽見。

　　「到我的房間聊。」Albus說。

　　他們回到Albus的房間，Gellert不像以往立刻黏到他的身上，而是用魔法指揮Albus書桌前的椅子，選了一個位置坐好，主動說：「我知道你想說什麼。」

　　「……我不敢也不能讓她冒險。」Albus嘆了一口氣，選擇坐在自己的床上，正對自己的戀人。

　　Gellert完全能猜到他想說什麼，他並不意外Albus在這方面格外保守，他可以理解，但如果Ariana是他的妹妹，他不會用這種完全保護的方式禁錮她。

　　她是一個巫師，必須表現出一個巫師的才幹。否則她活著有什麼意義？

　　「你確定這樣做真的對她好嗎？」他瞭然地看著自己的戀人，以憐愛的眼神看向對方，「你知道答案。」

　　他相信Albus完全清楚Ariana的處境，她活得很辛苦，也讓她的家人過得很辛苦，Albus一定可以理解她的壓力，因為Albus自己也會感受到另一種壓力——作為照顧者，他要怎麼做才能做到最好的壓力。

　　「她的身體不好，活著就是梅林對她最大的恩賜。」Albus的語氣像是在說服自己。

　　他體貼地談論起其他事情，「我替Ariana買了一些小禮物，你們兩個做哥哥的為什麼都不幫她買衣服？」

　　「我沒注意，你幫她買了衣服？」

　　「只有一套洋裝，和一些髮飾，我還承諾要帶給她貓頭鷹郵購服裝型錄。」

　　「我會給她一些金加隆。」

　　「那就好。Accio！」Gellert對一本書施展魔咒，讓它飛到自己手中，「我剛才就注意到了，你把《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》放在桌上，記得我說過皮福雷兄弟，就埋藏在高錐客洞嗎？我問過Bathilda了，她確定皮福雷三兄弟確實埋在村莊裡教堂後的墓園。」

　　「你想要死亡聖物？」

　　「我想要接骨木魔杖，而重生石可以為我們的計劃召喚死去的巫師組成一支軍隊。」

　　「死亡聖物只是傳說，我想擁有一支軍隊並不必要。」

　　「但是為了除去《保密法》——」

　　叩叩，敲門聲響起，Ariana在門後說：「Albus哥哥，你可以幫我開門嗎？」

　　「好。」Albus即時抽出魔杖阻止Gellert揮動魔杖施法開門，接著收起魔杖，親自走去開門。

　　Ariana端了一個大盤子，裡面裝了茶壺、兩人份的茶杯茶盤、糖罐和一看就知道是Bathilda做的大釜蛋糕，大大的茶壺重得讓她捧著盤子的手微微顫抖，Albus趕快接手盤子，Gellert用魔法將書桌移到房間的正中，讓Albus放下盤子。

　　「我想下午茶的時間到了，你們要不要休息一會兒？」她觀察兩人的臉色，確定他們不像剛吵過架生氣的樣子，微微鬆了一口氣。

　　她怕兩人為了她吵起來，Ariana覺得沒必要讓哥哥和他的戀人為她起任何爭執，她不值得他們這麼做。

　　「不和我們一起吃嗎？Ariana？」Gellert主動問。

　　「不了，我最近胖了一點，不能再吃太多甜食了。」Ariana說。

　　「胖點才好。」Albus說。

　　「哥你亂說，女孩子就是瘦才好看。」她皺著鼻子，反駁完之後，用輕快地語氣說：「你們繼續聊，我還要去幫Nina牠們翻鬆草堆，準備一些新鮮的青草給他們吃。」

　　「需要幫忙嗎？」Albus問。

　　「我一個人就可以了。」Ariana離開之前，停下來對Gellert說：「謝謝你，Gellert哥哥。裙子很合身，穿起來好看極了，不過不太適合穿著去羊棚。」

　　「你可以穿上新洋裝，讓你的兩個哥哥帶你去村莊或山丘上逛逛。」Gellert建議。

　　「好啊，我改天讓Aberforth哥哥帶我出去玩。」

　　「為什麼不找我？」Albus摀著心窩，裝出受傷的樣子。

　　「你還是專心陪Gellert哥哥吧，我比較喜歡二哥，不用你陪。」說完她便關上門。

TBC

不太影響但是之後會全部改掉我前面寫到的「倫敦」，高錐客洞不在倫敦，在英國西部，根據神人考據，可能是在索美塞特郡（Somerset）的塞奇高沼（Sedgemoor）附近。


	10. Chapter 10

　　「我不嫌棄你。」他微笑說。

　　「別嘲笑我了。」Albus回頭對他苦笑，去拿了刀叉來切分蛋糕，並為Gellert倒茶，「繼續你剛才說的死神聖物。」

　　接過過Albus以無杖魔法驅使飄來的茶杯和茶盤，Gellert說：「謝謝。我們今晚去教堂後的墓園看一看怎麼樣？」

　　Gellert仍然對死神聖物充滿興趣，想從Peverell三兄弟的墳墓探究秘密，事實上他在黑魔法書《極惡魔法》上看到過接骨木魔杖的消息，因此它多半不在Peverell三兄弟的墳墓裡，而且他多少對接骨木魔杖的下落有些許了解。不過他希望能在高錐客洞獲得重生石，或知道它的下落。

　　至於隱形斗篷，倒是無關緊要。隱形斗篷雖然可以逃離死亡，但人生遠遠有比懼怕死亡、遠離和躲避死亡以外，必須要冒著性命危險做到的事。

　　「晚上去？」Albus詫異地問。

　　「你怕黑？」Gellert端起紅茶，輕啜一口。

　　「當然不怕，只是有這麼急嗎？等到明天白天去不是視線更清晰？」

　　「我不想讓人知道我們去了墓園，那可能使我們探聽死亡聖物的消息洩漏。」

　　他對死神聖物充滿興趣，甚至把死神聖物的標記給自己喜愛的東西作記號，但是他沒有公開宣揚死神聖物的打算。那太高調了，他不討厭高調，但這麼做毫無必要。

　　Albus一邊吃蛋糕，一邊回答他的問題，一副對死神聖物沒什麼興趣的樣子，「我還是覺得沒有必要非得找到死神聖物不可，雖然我最喜歡〈三兄弟的故事〉，但那只是故事。」

　　「童話都是基於現實改編的故事，你就不好奇嗎？」Gellert試圖說服他。

　　「好奇，但是——」它們無關緊要。

　　「那我們去吧，就當作約會。」Gellert說。

　　噢，約會。

　　在正經八百的話題裡突然插入約會這個字眼實在太突兀，Albus愣了一下，不知道該做出什麼表情，「在墓園約會？」

　　「墓園只是其中一個目的地，我們可以帶些熱可可到山丘上去，夜晚的星空一定非常美麗。」

　　「你有天文學的暑假作業？」Albus猜測說。

　　「不，這跟暑假作業無關，我想和你一起看星星，只是這麼簡單而已。」

　　Albus霍然明白Gellert的邀請就和他學生時代同寢室的同學，非要在宵禁時間跑到天文塔上和女朋友一起看星星一樣，只是單純的想要待在一起相處。他沒有理由拒絕對方，等暑假結束，Gellert就必須回德姆蘭唸書，他們必須分隔兩地。戀人總是希望能多相處一會兒，越久越好。

　　「那好吧。」Albus妥協，他臉有些發熱。

　　「你不介意借我一張羊皮紙吧？我送信給Bathilda，說我今天睡你這裡。」Gellert問。

　　「當然不介意。」

　　於是Gellert用Albus的羽毛筆沾墨水寫了一封信，然後用魔杖點點信紙，墨跡變得乾燥，然後自發折成紙飛機的形狀，從Albus房間的窗戶飛了出去。

　　

　　當天晚上，Aberforth和Ariana意外在餐桌上看到Gellert，得知他要留宿的消息，兄妹倆的反應很不一樣。

　　「Bathilda家離我們家不遠。」Aberforth繃著臉說。

　　Ariana用手肘敲了Aberforth一下，微笑詢問：「需要我多拿一床棉被給你們嗎？」

　　「麻煩妳了。」Gellert禮貌地笑著說：「我還不知道Albus會不會搶被子，還是多準備一條一防萬一吧。」

　　Albus自認睡相很好，莫名其妙被抹黑會搶被子讓他只能摸摸鼻子，當作沒聽見。

　　「Ariana，要不要多來一點培根蔬菜捲？」Albus問。

　　「好。」Ariana愉快地回答。

　　「也給我來點兒。」Gellert要求說。

　　Aberforth突然推開餐盤，猛然站起來弄出巨大的聲響，氣沖沖地離開自家餐廳，「我吃飽了。」

　　「抱歉。」Ariana說：「我二哥比較怕生。」

　　Gellert表情未變，接受她的解釋，「我理解。」

　　少了一個個性火爆又性情古怪的青少年，Dumbledore家的晚餐大致上非常和諧，相處融洽。

　　Ariana準備了一份食物，端去給多半沒吃飽的Aberforth，Gellert陪Albus去廚房清洗那些餐盤，拿著刷子沾肥皂一個一個將盤子洗乾淨，Gellert意外的發現自己喜歡此時的氣氛。他已經離這樣居家的輕鬆氣氛很遙遠了，他的家人……他的父母死得很早，但他不難過，因為他的母親早就告訴他，他們會很早死亡。

　　——你必須盡快學會一個人活著，Gellert，我們沒辦法陪伴你太長的時間。

　　他早就忘記母親的模樣，照片裡的父母看起來很陌生，但他仍然清晰記得母親的話，他甚至記得幼時看到一點父母早亡的畫面——冬天裡出發狩獵的一對雪白野狼，他莫名地知道他們將一去不回，只留下地洞裡的幼狼——他想幼狼代表他，那對成年狼代表他的父母。他的母親有預言師的血統，而他受到血統影響，也能「看見」一些，他想這是好事，他可以看見命運，這代表他天生就適合去利用和改變命運。

　　他並不相信命運那一套，就像他並不認同母親接受自己即將死亡的命運，並不去改變一切，反而做好安排，留下大量的金加隆和一個家庭小精靈照顧他。

　　「可以幫我拿那邊那塊布嗎？Gellert？」

　　Albus的話驚醒沉浸在記憶裡的他，Gellert取下白布，遞給他，他接過以後道謝。他用白布將剛洗淨的餐具擦乾，其實他可以用魔法完成這件事，不用這麼麻瓜的方式會更節省時間。但Gellert發覺自己享受這樣閒暇的時間，看著他一個接著一個擦乾餐盤和刀叉，將它們放回櫃子裡。

　　那讓他感覺到愛。真是奇怪，他以為自己不相信愛，雖然他確實欣賞Albus的才華和其他，但是直到此刻他突然覺得愛竟然存在在這樣細微的地方。

　　他們安靜地回到房間裡，一人捧著一本書擠在床上看，燭台懸在空中為他們提供亮光。雖然沒有說話，但他們非常靠近，不只肌膚相貼，這一刻的氣氛彷彿兩人的心貼在一塊兒，暖烘烘的像冬日壁爐。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　這樣的安靜持續了一段時間。直到深夜，Gellert輕手輕腳地從床上爬起來，Albus跟著他，Albus用無聲魔法改變兩人身上的衣服，讓它們更適合外出，才一起翻越窗戶離開家。

　　今晚的月亮很圓，不過星星同樣閃耀，他們憑著月光走入森林，行走在獵人開拓的小徑上，Albus才率先用魔法點亮魔杖，「Lumos。跟我走，你不熟這裡的路。」

　　「Lumos。」Gellert用同樣的咒語點亮了魔杖，他上前握住Albus的手，牽著他的手說：「好，走吧。」

　　Albus反握Gellert的手，Gellert的手很冰涼，所以他忍不住又握得更緊一些，希望能將溫度分給他。他們一起穿越森林小徑，從另一頭繞到高錐客洞的教堂墳地，墳地裡深處有一些家族的墓園，他們蓋得更緊密一些，裡面的空間向下拓展，好收容數千年綿延至今的血脈。

　　有些墓園顯然因為失去傳承而缺乏照顧，Gellert向Bathilda打聽過Peverell家族墳墓的位置，因此進了墓園之後就換成Gellert拉著Albus往前走。

　　墓園裡吹著陰冷的風，黑色的貓咪在角落發出嘶啞難聽的叫聲，夜梟的咕咕的鳴叫聲像哭泣，氣氛特別恐怖，不過握著魔杖的Gellert和Albus都面不改色，仔細尋找刻著Peverell姓氏的墓園。

　　「在這裡。」Gellert舉高魔杖，照亮了一扇石門的頂端，石門頂端沒有家族象徵的奇獸石像，只有模糊的P字首和一個刻著死神聖物的圖樣。

　　兩人對視了一眼，Gellert率先踏入破敗的墓園，這裡顯然欠缺血脈後代的維護，充滿了塵埃與蜘蛛網，Gellert用一把火燒掉所有不好的東西，在裡面繞了幾圈試圖尋找Peverell兄弟中排行第二的Cadmus Peverell。

　　「這裡什麼都沒有。」Albus說話時，聲音在地下墓園起了回音。

　　「Accio——Resurrection Stone！」Gellert嘗試用魔法呼喚他想要的東西，不過顯然重生石不在這裡，Gellert只能接受這一趟只是徒勞無功，好在他們本來就有其他計畫，「我們走吧。」

　　Albus不確定Gellert是否感到沮喪，畢竟是他堅持非要來Peverell墓園一趟，Albus安慰他說：「沒有重生石，對我們的計劃也沒有影響。」

　　「我不想消耗魔法界珍貴的人口，Albus，我寧願利用死去的人。看來必須去魔法部找Peverell的祖譜，才能知道重生石的下落。」

　　「你打算潛入英國魔法部？」Albus沒想到他會這麼堅持。

　　「不行嗎？」Gellert反問，而後笑著說：「哦，我忘了，你是威森加摩英國青少年代表，怎麼樣，要去魔法部告發我嗎？那我要想辦法賄賂你。」

　　「我不會告發你，但我也不會接受賄賂。」

　　他們正在沿著破敗的樓梯往上走，Gellert突然將Albus壓在牆上，強吻了他一下，語帶笑意問：「真的？你確定？如果是這種賄賂呢？」

　　「你想利用你自己還賄賂我？就這麼自信會被我接受？」Albus回吻他一口，扶著他的肩膀促狹地問。

　　Gellert又吻了他，還舔了舔他的嘴唇，「想不到我不被接受的理由。」

　　「你太自信了，Grindelwald先生，威森加摩的代表沒有這麼容易被討好。」Albus禮尚往來，也舔了舔他的嘴唇。

　　兩人身體緊緊貼在一塊，反覆地親吻對方，雖然在陰冷的墓園，但他們的身體好像燃起了柴火，炙熱不已，臉頰坨紅得像喝醉酒。

　　「我想要你，Dumbledore先生，如果你允許的話——」Gellert拉長語調問。

　　「……這裡是墓園。」Albus呼吸急促，艱難地拒絕他。

　　「那回你家？」

　　「不，今天不行，我敢打賭Aberforth就躲在我的房門外，如果我們有什麼聲音，會被他發現。」

　　Gellert抱怨了一句，「你弟弟真煩人，那去我那裡？」

　　「Bathilda——」

　　「Bathilda耳朵不好，她聽不見。」

　　他的提議格外誘人，體內湧動的情潮和慾望都催促著Albus同意他的邀約，但他知道不行，現在還不是時候。

　　「梅林啊！」Albus呻吟一聲，他們的下半身貼在一起，他清楚的感覺到自己和對方都硬了，「不行，至少今天不行，我沒有準備好。」

　　「我已經準備好了。Albus，你對我太殘忍了。」Gellert用控訴般的語氣說。

　　在這一刻，幾乎沒有什麼事比做愛更重要了。重生石、Peverell三兄弟、死神聖物，即使待在Peverell家的墓園裡，他們暫時忘卻一切，眼底只有彼此的存在。

　　非常聰明，聰明又狡猾，Gellert當然知道怎麼說話才能讓他心軟，讓他幾乎想要鬆口答應Gellert，但他一點也不討厭Gellert的小心機。

　　「改天好嗎？」

　　Albus不希望他們這樣灰頭土臉的去Gellert的房間，就算Bathilda耳朵不好，巫師總會為自己的家施下保證安全的咒語，他完全可以想像驚動Bathilda會有多尷尬。

　　「好吧，回你的房間，一人一床棉被，什麼都不做。」Gellert故作沮喪的語氣逗笑了他。

　　「不去看星星？」他說起他們原定的行程。

　　「也好，我們得吹吹冷風冷靜一會兒。」Gellert的話實在的讓他啞口無言。

　　他們爬上山丘吹風，兩人都忘了熱可可，不過沒人在意。他們不敢靠在一塊，就怕又擦槍走火，只牽著手，隔著一段距離盤坐在地上，仰望星空。

　　「可惜得等到秋天才能看到鳳凰座。」Albus小心揀選了一個話題，以閒聊的語氣說：「你知道嗎？傳聞我們Dumbledore家跟鳳凰有盟約，一旦家族成員面臨生死攸關的危難，鳳凰必會出來拯救他，可惜我從沒看過鳳凰。」

　　「有這樣的傳說？」Gellert對他提起的話題似乎很感興趣。

　　「我們家族有紙本記錄，以前真的有養過鳳凰。」

　　「我以為鳳凰已經成為傳說，只有製作魔杖的人還存有鳳凰的尾羽當作材料。」

　　「也許，畢竟鳳凰從未來拜訪過我或我的家人。」Albus悵然地看著星空。

　　「如果世界上真的存在鳳凰，我會為你找到牠。」Gellert承諾說。

　　Albus為Gellert的承諾動容，他知道以他們的個性，都不輕易承諾什麼，可是現在Gellert說要為他找到鳳凰。他相信Gellert一定找得到鳳凰，到那時候，就連Aberforth都會因為鳳凰而對他另眼相看吧？

　　高錐客洞的星空如此遼闊，有Gellert陪伴身邊，他對那一天的到來感到憧憬。

　　

***

 

　　最初，夢見鳳凰讓Gellert欣喜，他知道自己又即將「看見」。直到那隻鳳凰朝雪白的北極狼吐出火焰，而北極狼則朝鳳凰嘶吼，跳起來像要攻擊鳳凰……

　　「不。」Gellert慘白著臉，從床上坐起。

　　不可能是這樣，他已經打算暫時留在英國，和Albus一起從英國的魔法界著手，他會坦承他已經被德姆蘭退學，所以他可以繼續待在高錐客洞，甚至可以住在Albus家裡在白天陪伴Ariana，等Albus下課從霍格華茲回高錐客洞，他們一起享用晚餐，在同一張床上睡覺……

　　他和Albus會有什麼問題？Albus認同他的理念，除了他的家庭對他來說太過累贅，但這無傷大雅，他會幫助Albus。

　　為什麼？為什麼會這樣？

　　Gellert跳下床，焦慮的在房間裡來回踱步，神經質地回憶從見到Albus第一面至今的每一個回憶，確定他從沒做錯什麼……他尊重Albus對Ariana的決定，任由Ariana浪費她的巫師天份……

　　他們到底碰到了什麼樣的困難？

　　不，他不可能與Albus為敵，這說不通。

　　Gellert不相信命運，他從來不相信人必須按照命運過活，否則預言家的天賦就不該出現在巫師的身上，預言是為了能夠改變一切。

　　突然想到了什麼，他立刻從行李箱裡掏出一本魔法書，瘋狂翻頁到記錄那個特殊魔法的頁面，這是一本太過溫和的黑魔法書，要不是運用到巫師的鮮血，他並不會對這種無法造成傷害的黑魔法感到一絲一毫興趣。

　　血盟。

　　這個魔法能保證雙方訂立契約的雙方，不能對彼此攻擊。

　　他拿著這本魔法書，找到Albus，翻到血盟那一頁遞給他，斬釘截鐵地說：「我們來完成這個魔法吧。」

　　「這是什麼？血盟？」Albus理解了這個魔法的含義，帶著疑惑問：「為什麼？」

　　「證明我愛你，非常非常愛你。」

　　「那也不必……」Albus觀察他的神色，「你真的想嘗試這個魔法？」

　　「Ich liebe dich。」Gellert非常慎重地告白，把愛說出口之後，他一方面對過去想要利用愛的自己釋然，一方面又發自內心的感到難過，「我非常非常愛你。」

　　因為真的愛上了對方，所以他才會在意預言。

　　「如果你真的認為這有必要的話，那我們就試試看吧。」Albus決定縱容年輕且任性的戀人，和他一起進行這個未經實驗過的魔法。

　　Gellert撲上來擁抱他，貼著他的耳朵低語，「我想跟你做愛。」

　　「現在？」

　　Albus懷疑對方不是因為試驗魔法來找他，只是想做愛順便找他試驗魔法。這兩種可能有微妙的差異。

　　「現在。」Gellert肯定地回答。

 

TBC

H的部分保留不發，總之收錄在實體本本裡。


	12. Chapter 12

　　Ariana和Aberforth出門不在家，在午餐時間之前不會回來，家裡除了他們兩人誰都不在，Albus再也想不到理由拒絕，也不想拒絕。

　　想要更靠近、更貼近對方，Albus的臉頰發燙，他伸手撫摸Gellert的頭髮，默許他的要求，只低聲問：「你會做嗎？」

　　「我看過別人怎麼做。」Gellert自信滿滿地回答。

(中略約四千字)

　　「我愛你。」Gellert親吻他的額頭，低聲呢喃說：「你也愛我，我們彼此相愛，直到永遠。」

 

　　做完愛的兩人身體交疊，赤裸著身體，只在腰間搭著棉被，屋裡都是性愛後令人羞澀的氣味，Albus用魔杖驅使氣味散去，瞥了一眼房裡的時鐘，推推懶洋洋的Gellert。

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「先起來收拾，Ariana和Aberforth要回家了，我得準備午飯。」

　　「等等，我們先定血盟。」

　　「午飯——」

　　「只要十分鐘，不用太久。」

　　雖然Gellert這麼說，但是把身體清理乾淨，復原被魔咒撕碎的衣服再穿上它們已經花掉將近半小時，Albus迫不得已和Gellert一起用家庭魔法做好一桌飯菜，就被Gellert帶回房間，鎖上門還施了不讓任何人打擾的咒語。

　　Albus本來想阻止他，不過一動就身體發疼，他實在沒有力氣和Gellert爭辯什麼，乾脆默許他的舉動。

　　Gellert用最簡潔的話語說明的血盟該如何訂立，該如何施法和魔語都耐心的說明，Albus雖然疲倦，但他的頭腦還很清晰，很快就理解血盟魔法。

　　血盟能使訂立血盟的雙方永遠不能對對方出手，他們永遠不會彼此為敵。

　　雖然不明白為什麼Gellert堅持要訂立血盟，不過既然是Gellert希望，那麼他願意這麼做。

　　「我懂了，那我們現在就開始？」Albus問。

　　「現在開始。」

　　他想等Gellert拿魔杖完成血盟，不過Gellert卻把魔杖放到一旁，捲起袖口做好準備。這時他才明白為何剛才Gellert非得和他把血盟魔法說得一清二楚——Gellert希望由他施咒。血盟魔法的主導者與訂立盟約的人在黑魔法中相對平等，但作為黑魔法，它仍然偏向施咒的人，雖然不清楚Gellert決定由他施咒的原因，但他對由自己施咒毫無異議。

　　他拿著魔杖，伸出手，讓對方將手遞給他。他用魔杖劃開Gellert和自己的手心，魔法造成的傷口比普通的割傷還疼弄，但還可以忍耐。為了讓血液交融，兩人十指交扣，他拿著魔杖閉上眼睛，低聲唸出咒語。

　　他沒看見的是Gellert又盯著他看，異色瞳眸異常閃亮，Gellert再度預見了鳳凰，然而鳳凰仍然背對他越飛越遠。

　　為什麼？為什麼！他不明白。

　　被拋下的委屈讓Gellert的眼眶瞬間盈滿淚水，Gellert詫異自己的情緒化，他本來不該是這樣的人，所以他決定立刻閉上眼睛，不去看那幅景象——即使他知道閉上眼睛毫無用處，他仍然能「預見」鳳凰轉身離開——假裝這一切不會發生，並扣緊Albus的手，似乎想藉此挽留他。

　　他們成功地訂立了血盟，兩人的血液構成一個精緻的金屬飾品，頂端有Albus魔杖的圖樣，看起來像是象徵黎明、希望與曙光的盧恩符文DAGAZ。

　　這似乎是好的結果，Gellert接過完成血盟的金屬飾品，對Albus說：「我要將它做成項鍊，貼在我的心口，你不能跟我搶。」

　　「好，那給你收著。」Albus寬容地讓出完成血盟的成品。

　　Gellert心裡矛盾，既希望Albus要走血盟，又希望他把血盟留給自己。最終他將血盟收盡自己的口袋，然後解除封鎖房間的魔法。

　　猛烈地敲門聲響起，Aberforth暴躁地聲音隨之而來，「Albus？Albus你到底待在房間做什麼？Ariana在等你吃飯！」

　　「一起吃飯？」Albus問。

　　Gellert深深看了他一眼，打開Albus的窗戶，熟練地翻窗離開，「我先回家了。」

　　他快速地跑開，不想回頭看Albus的表情，手伸進手袋裡緊緊捏著血盟。他沒有吃午飯，對晚飯也沒什麼興趣，「預見」的畫面讓他不由自主地收拾行李，等他回過神來，他已經將所有書籍和這個夏天獲得的小東西都收進行李箱。

　　意識到這點，他的臉色變得非常難看，翻過行李箱將所有物品抖落出來，他將黑魔法書籍四散在各處，從德國帶來的黑魔法實驗材料也擺滿的今年夏天Bathilda以變形魔法為他做的書桌，Ariana送給他的乾燥花束和羊毛氈成的小動物也擺放在床頭櫃上裝飾，最後剩下Albus送給他的東西零零碎碎擺滿了床面。

　　將它們放回原位吧。Gellert這麼想著，盯著看了很久，才一個、一個慎重地將Albus給他的書、煉金術製作的玩物、幾顆玻璃彩紙包裝的硬糖和金色錫箔包裹的巧克力等等，各種充滿回憶的東西放回原位。

　　不知不覺他在英國有了一個家。

　　自從父母過世之後，Gellert不覺得自己有家，剛住進Bathilda家他也不覺得這裡是家，是Albus給他家的感覺。他向Albus分享他對魔法的見解、分享野心，他給Albus自己所有的、僅有的愛，他不能想像有什麼理由能將他們分開，訂立血盟之後，兩人密不可分。

***

　　第二天，Gellert將血盟掛在胸口，一如往常地去尋找Albus。

　　這個夏天就要結束了，他還有很多話沒有和Albus說，關於他被退學、關於他打算留在英國，還有他們的夢想，為了廢除《保密法》他們必須做更多準備。

　　他仍然無可抑制地去思考他怎麼會與Albus有決裂的那天，也許是在英國倡導廢除《保密法》的時候，出了什麼差錯。

　　Gellert不相信其他人，他仍然希望獲得重生石，好獲得一支完全在他控制之下的軍隊。他相信越少的變數越能讓廢除《保密法》成真，為了更偉大的利益……

　　為了愛。

　　他還是從後院進入Dumbledore家，Ariana正在照顧她心愛的小羊，「嗨，Gellert哥哥，大哥現在正好在家。」

　　「那就太好了。」Gellert露出迷人的微笑，向她點頭打過了招呼，從後門走到Albus房間。

　　穿過走廊，他沒有敲門Albus的房門就開了，「大老遠就聽到你的聲音。」

　　Albus用魔杖再將門關上，Gellert拉住他，摟著他的腰和他交換一個深吻。

　　「嗨，親愛的。」Gellert放開他之後說。

　　「你打算以後就這樣叫我？」

　　「或者你比較喜歡甜心？蜜糖？」

　　「你想怎麼叫都隨你，只要讓我用同樣的方式叫你，親愛的。」Albus微微一笑。

　　「好吧，我們來談正事。」Gellert聳肩，「我還是想找到重生石。」

　　「為什麼？廢除《保密法》不需要重生石，我們有其他方法可以完成目的。」

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

　　「我們必須擁有軍隊，為了廢除《保密法》，我們勢必會與魔法部有一場惡戰。」Gellert說。

　　他不認同Gellert的想法，應該有更溫和的方式能達成他們的目的，「我不認為戰鬥是必須的，Gellert。我們的目的不是不讓任何人有犧牲嗎？」

　　「但是——」

　　Albus的房門被人粗暴的踢開，Aberforth站在門外，用最兇惡的視線盯著親密促膝長談的Albus和Gellert，第一次覺得自己的哥哥噁心透頂，聽聽他和Gellert在討論什麼？

　　廢除《保密法》？

　　「我聽到了，Albus，你竟然在和這個德國佬策劃廢除《保密法》？他腦袋壞掉，你的腦袋也跟著壞掉了嗎？你不能這麼做！」Aberforth惱怒地質問。

　　Albus和Gellert兩人分開，並肩站在一起，一起看向Aberforth。

　　Albus斥責他說：「Aberforth，你太沒禮貌了。」

　　Gellert則挑釁地抬起下巴，雙手交叉放在胸前，冷漠地問：「廢除《保密法》有什麼不好？至少麻瓜不會對魔法少見多怪，Ariana的遭遇也不會再次發生。」

　　「不要扯到Ariana身上！你有什麼資格說這種話？」Aberforth從臉孔紅到脖子，三步併作兩步想衝到Gellert面前，卻被Albus阻擋，他隔著Albus氣急敗壞地說：「廢除《保密法》對她不可能有好處，只可能挑起麻瓜和巫師的敵對！」

　　「為什麼只能是敵對？巫師完全有能力統治麻瓜。」Gellert冷冷地說。

　　魔法界就是有像Aberforth這樣思想陳腐的人，所以才像一潭死水，永遠不會改變也永遠不會進步。

　　「你瘋了。」Aberforth用手指指著Gellert，被他的話震驚得說不出話，半响才看向Albus說：「……Albus，你不會認同他說的話吧？你真的認同這個混蛋嗎？」

　　Albus試圖向他解釋，按著Aberforth的肩膀希望他冷靜，「廢除《保密法》可以減少麻瓜對未知事物的害怕，他們清楚有魔法的存在，就不會——」

　　「你被施了蠻橫咒嗎？還是被他用什麼咒語洗腦了？」Aberforth從袖子裡抽出魔杖，指著Gellert狠狠地瞪他，「需要我打醒你嗎？Albus？」

　　「你打不過他，也打不過我。」

　　Gellert輕蔑地笑了，從袖子裡抖出魔杖，魔杖在手裡轉了一圈，耍了一個花樣，輕輕閃過一個藍色的火花。

　　Aberforth氣瘋了，上前想拉Gellert，被他輕巧地躲開，「你出來！我們去外面打！決鬥！」

　　「別像發瘋的野豬四處亂撞。」Gellert皺著眉頭看他，居高臨下的評判眼神特別容易惹惱人。

　　「別打架。」

　　Albus試圖拉開自己的兄弟，別讓弟弟撲到Gellert身上，但Aberforth毫不留情地朝他揮拳，讓他不得不閃開。

　　Aberforth大聲朝Gellert咆哮，「我說的是決鬥！不是街上小混混打架，你如果有膽量就應該應下我的決鬥要求，你是懦夫嗎？只會躲在我哥哥的身後，要他保護你——」

　　「讓我教訓他，Albus。」Gellert不是好脾氣的人。

　　「你別添亂。」Albus繼續攔著Aberforth，光攔住衝動的弟弟就已經夠忙了，苦惱地回應Gellert。

　　「你弟弟一看就是進入魔法部的人才，像他這種人就是廢除《保密法》的最大阻礙，聽到什麼不符合他常識的想法，只想把對方幹掉，連動腦子都不想。」Gellert刻薄地嘲笑說。

　　他看不起Aberforth，覺得他魔法既不如Albus，連頭腦都不聰明，遇到想不通的事，表現得像討不到父母認同的小孩，只會大聲哭鬧。

　　「別再繼續說了，Gellert。」Albus覺得頭痛，讓他繼續說下去，事情會變得更糟糕。

　　「別廢話了，我們用決鬥來決定對錯！」Aberforth非常憤怒，再度衝上前試圖抓住Gellert的領子。

　　「要決鬥？可以啊，跟我去外面。」Gellert不想弄亂戀人的房間。

　　Albus大感頭痛，不得不提高音量喊：「別鬧了！Gellert、Aberforth，你們必須成熟一點！」

　　「決定和德國佬一起廢除《保密法》就成熟了？」Aberforth冷笑兩聲，不管他們還在屋子裡，抽出魔杖就對Gellert射出昏擊咒，「Stupefy！」他滿心想著決鬥，決定擊暈Gellert再和自己的哥哥好好理論，出手毫不留情。

　　「Impedimenta！」Gellert先用一個咒語建立魔法屏障擋住攻擊，他可不是任憑對方攻擊只閃躲的個性，所以立刻還手，朝Aberforth施蠻橫咒，想控制他不要繼續向瘋犬一樣狂吠，「Imperio！」

　　「Expelliarmus！」Albus先奪走Aberforth的魔杖，接著轉而向Gellert，想用同樣的咒語奪走他的魔杖，「Expelliarmus——」他沒有成功，只能再試第二次。

　　「Imperio！」Gellert握著魔杖再度朝Aberforth施展蠻橫咒。

　　「Expelliarmus！」

　　越來越密集的咒語、火光和洶湧的怒氣讓他們忘記了房子裡還有另一個人，直到Ariana提著裙子循著聲音來找他們，探頭問道，「你們在吵什麼？」

　　「躲開！」Gellert瞥見她的身影，卻來不及收手。

　　Aberforth看到妹妹，立刻大喊，「危險！」

　　「Impedimenta！」Albus試圖保護Ariana。

　　Ariana懵懂地站在原地，被一道魔咒擊中，魔咒破壞了她體內魔力的脆弱平衡，身上散出黑色的霧氣，她睜大了眼睛，退後兩步，緩緩地靠著牆壁，身體往下滑。

　　Gellert感覺一隻冰冷的手攫住了自己的心，他再度看到鳳凰離去的幻影。

　　「Ariana？」Aberforth踉蹌了一下，跌倒在地上，但他並不在意，手腳並用地爬到被黑霧環繞的Ariana身邊。

　　化作黑霧的默默然膨脹，震碎了牆壁、窗戶，破壞黑霧觸及的每一寸事物，它呈圓球狀地膨脹開來，發出狂風呼嘯的怪聲。

　　Albus和Gellert只來得及施展魔咒，將Aberforth保護在圓形的護罩之下，隨即半個Dumbledore家被震垮。

　　「Ariana！」

　　黑霧化成的默默然朝天際呼嘯而去，留下Ariana睜著眼睛躺在一片混亂之中，Albus和Aberforth衝上前抱住Ariana，檢查她的生命跡象。

　　Gellert退後了一步，握緊血盟，又退後了一步。Gellert施展消影魔法，自原地消失。　

　　結束了，這個夏天已經結束了。

　　

 

***

　

Für meinen Liebling！

 

　　這是一封注定不會寄出的信，在我拿起筆的時候就已經決定了。

　　回到熟悉的德國，我卻覺得有些陌生，我竟然懷念英國，甚至懷念Bathilda為我準備的狹窄房間，我的房子座落在山上，遠處的山頂有夏季也不會融化的白色冰雪，以往我覺得從窗外吹來陣陣的風能冷靜我的思緒，但我現在不這麼認為了。我強烈地想念英國，包括口感乾澀的大釜蛋糕，我想我瘋了。

　　也許恢復社交有助於讓我擺脫太過鮮明的回憶，所以我邀請德姆蘭的同學趁著夏天的尾巴來拜訪我。當他們問起我夏天去哪裡度假，我回答我在《魔法史》的作者、我的姨婆Bathilda家過了一個夏天，認識了一個很有天賦的巫師，他是一個不錯的人，會成為英國的偉大巫師。

　　除了這麼說，我不知道該怎麼向其他人介紹你，Albus。

　　我想你不會再承認我們的戀愛關係，但血盟仍然將我們連接在一起，這讓我稍感安慰，我還沒完全失去你。

　　我真的沒有失去你嗎？我不敢詢問你怎麼想才直接離開英國。我「預見」了結果，因此想過許多可能，是什麼致使我們分開，但我從來沒想過是Ariana的死成為我們之間的鴻溝。

　　我很抱歉。但你不會想聽到這句話，我想Ariana也許會罵我、或告訴我沒有關係，她是一個溫柔堅韌的女巫，她堅強地活到現在，我想她不希望你為她太過傷心……

　　當然我沒有資格說這種話，只是我想把那些含在嘴裡想安慰你的話寫下來。

　　雖然有無數的話想跟你說，但筆尖落在紙上的時候卻覺得說什麼都沒有意義了，1899的夏天是特別的，過去以及未來的所有夏天在這段時光面前都黯然失色。

　　我瘋狂地想念你，但除了這一封信，我不會承認我想念你，現在不會，未來見到你的時候同樣不會。那會成為你的負擔，你不會需要我的思念。同樣我瘋狂地愛你，沒有人會比我更愛你，然而我不會再把愛語訴諸於口，即使我將我所擁有的愛都交托給你，但我不會告訴你，你不需要知道我是否愛你。

　　我想你會明白。

　　明白我為什麼離開，什麼都不說，即使你將責任全都歸咎於我——也確實是我的錯，作為「預見」者，我應該向你分享我看見了什麼——情感仍然存在你的身體某處，它們擁有生命，你沒有辦法控制你悸動的心情，如同我一樣。用任何字句來回憶那天，或者回憶那個夏天發生的事都會失去原有的感受。它是無法解釋，幾乎不可言說的事物，雖然我相信我們彼此心底都明白一切。

　　夏天漸漸會有變得遙遠的一天，我有秋季即將來臨的預感，然而情感是比意志還有抵抗更強大的力量，我從未預料到自己擁有豐沛的情感，我以為我無所畏懼，顯然人生比我想得還要更複雜。我會更謙虛地應對建立新世界的重擔，去承受和感覺它是怎麼樣的艱難。好在血盟與我同在，只要知道你與我一同站立在晴空之下，我想這就足以讓我欣慰。

 

viele liebe Grüße,

Gellert Grindelwald

 

END

會出本，除了未公佈的肉以外，還有一篇不公開的甜番外彌補大家受創的心靈！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://dorisdc.com/anllinlan/  
> 我的個人網站更新速度較快，有興趣的話可以上去看看，順便幫我在文底下拍手按like~


End file.
